Kawaii Krew
by Mew-tent
Summary: While Palutena and the Meme Team fight against Peach and her weeaboo gang, another ragtag group prepares to join the fight. A spin off of Palutena's Meme Team.
1. Defending The Weeaboo Name

_Chapter One: Defending The Weeaboo Name_

It was a quiet morning in the city of Smash. The Pidgey's were singing happily, the children were playing, and a certain group of weeaboos were planning a meeting inside their apartment. And no, not the "evil" group led by Princess Peach that was recently formed. No, we're talking about the good weeaboo group, the Kawaii Krew. This group, despite being obscure to most of the city, had already been around for quite years. In fact, in just a few weeks, their fifth anniversary would soon take place.

The apartment was painted gold, with posters of all kinds of anime hanging on the walls, ranging from the famous Dragon Ball to lesser known ones. Pretty much every anime you could think of that wasn't Naruto and Love Live had posters. Nendoroids were sitting on the pink shields, along with other anime merchandise. Every member of the club, Mew, Bulbasaur, Severa, Toad, and King K. Rool, were inside the living room, preparing to start their meeting.

"And it appears that everyone is present. Wonderful!" Mew giggled. "Now, let's get right down to business. First up, it's officially been one year since King K. Rool has joined our club!"

"Remind me again why that daft crocodile joined our club?" Severa asked while she leaned up against the wall. K. Rool immediately shot a death glare towards Severa as soon as she said "daft".

"Who are you calling daft, miss tsundere?!" the Kremling King growled.

"Calm down, please, both of you!" Bulbasaur warned. "Remember the last time you guys got in a fight?" Toad, who was sitting on the sofa, shivered at the thought of that memory.

"D-don't mention that incident! I'm still terrified of teddy bears because of that..."

"Fine. I still want to know why the king joined us though," Severa said.

"He joined us because he wanted to talk to fellow anime enthusiasts," Mew reminded Severa.

"That, and he has some sort of weird fetish for the letter K," Bulbasaur added.

"I-i-it's not a fetish! It's just a minor obsession!" the king claimed.

"Riiiiiiight. Anyways, as much as I'd like to hold a celebration of this event... I have some dark news to tell everyone..." Mew said uncomfortably.

"Dragon Ball Super got cancelled?! Toad screeched.

"Did those fucking emos ruin another anime convention?" Severa wondered.

"Is Ike Cena back?!" K. Rool panicked.

"No, no, and... I'm not entirely sure on the last one," Mew replied. "No, the bad news is... Princess Peach seems to be planning on taking over the entire mall." There was an extreme amount of silence until everyone except for Toad, who began to panic, just shrugged.

"Reeeaaally? That's it? Even the Ike Cena comment sounds way worse than that," Severa replied with a grunt.

"You don't understand... she's leading a group of evil weeaboos, which could taint the name of decent weebs like us..."

"Woah, now I see your point!" Bulbasaur said.

"And it only gets worse... this group actually likes... loves... no, WORSHIPS the one true unholy anime... Love Live..."

Everyone froze in fear. Even Toad stopped panicking just to let this all sink in. There was one thing that the Kawaii Krew hated more than anything else, it was Love Live and its worshippers. Not even Naruto, edgy people, and Dingo Pictures combined was worse.

After about six more seconds of absolute silence, all hell broke loose within the apartment. Toad resumed his annoying screaming and running around, Bulbasaur started to hyperventilate, Severa held her hands to her ears and started making incoherent babbling just keep the rest of the noise out of her head, and King K. went on to destroy anything he could get his hands on.

There truly was nothing worse than Love Live, except for its worshippers trying to take over a mall.

"EVERYONE, PLEASE STOP PANICKING AT ONCE!" Mew screamed. Thankfully, everyone actually stopped their nonsense and listened to their leader.

"Mew's right, panicking is not going to do any good in the end. We need to come up with a plan and fight back, like true weeaboo warriors," the other Pokémon said.

"So, any ideas for a decent plan?" Severa asked. K. Rool was about to suggest something, but the mercenary cut him off. "And no, we're not going to poison their water supply, burn their crops, and deliver a plague onto their houses."

"Who said you were in charge, baka?! Mew's the one in charge here, punk! Besides, we need to cause them to suffer for their crimes!"

"Why don't we just casually spy on them until we find out their biggest weaknesses?" Bulbasaur suggested.

"That sounds so freaking boring! And do you really think we can dig that kind of info just by casually spying on them?!"

"It's still better than your damn plan, croc head," Severa muttered.

"Look, unless someone suggests a better plan, we're better off going with Bulbasaur's," Mew stated.

"Fine. But don't come whining to me when this plan fails," K. Rool groaned.

"So, how are we going to spy on them, boss?" Toad wondered.

"According to some research I've done, outside of hanging around at the mall, the most frequent place those weeb terrorists go to is the beach where everyone sets up their shops and whatnot."

"No wonder Morshu left that place: It's filled with assholes!" Severa commented.

"So, I'd imagine we'd send one half of us to the mall while the other half would go to the beach in order to spy on those jerks," Mew continued.

"B-but there's only five of us! We can't split up evenly!" Toad argued.

"There's only five members of our group, but I've hired one of the best hitmen this side of the universe has ever known. He's going to meet up with us at the mall later."

"Uhhh... and what time is 'later' exactly?" Bulbasaur asked.

"Two O' Clock, why?" Mew answered, slightly worried.

"It's... two right now," Severa said, pointing to her watch. Mew's eyes widened as far as they could as she sweated a masse.

"Oh no... OH NO! I'M LATE! I'M LATE FOR A VERY IMPORTANT DATE!"

"Do we really have time for references?" Toad thought aloud.

 _~Meanwhile, at the local McDonald's...~_

Business was surprisingly slow at the McDonald's. In fact, the only customers inside the building were Ryu, Roy, Shadow the Hedgehog, Captain Falcon, Corrin, and Franky the Pitchfork, all of whom were sitting at the same table. Corrin was telling Franky about his many "waifus", Shadow was listening to music, and the other three were just sitting there awkwardly.

"Roy? Why the hell did you invite these dorks?" Ryu asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" the redhead swordsman asked.

"These guys are complete oddballs that won't work in our club at all, except for Falcon here! I mean, Shadow's an edgy jackass, Corrin's almost as bad as the other weebs, and... I shouldn't have to explain the last one, since he's a fucking pitchfork!"

"Woah, calm down! Anyways, Shadow isn't anywhere near as edgy as people claim he is, and he actually likes the kind of anime we like. Corrin's only similarity to the weeb bunch is that he's obsessed with waifus, and Franky... well, he was willing to join, not to mention that he is extremely loyal."

"Gah... alright, fine," Ryu muttered. "All right guys, listen up." Shadow took out his ear buds and Corrin and Franky stopped their conversation so that they could listen. "Now, everyone, I assume you all know why exactly you are here, right?"

Shadow nodded his head. "To kick the ass of weeaboo bitches."

"Correct. Now, this war at the very most should only take about a month, and that's if Peach and her crappy gang actually put up a fight. However, this doesn't mean we can be a bunch of lazy asses, you got that?"

"Anything to impress my lovely harem!" Corrin cheered, which resulted in a hoard of moans from the rest of the group.

"Right... anyways, thanks to an ally of mine in the next city over, I've got some juicy info that could hinder Peach's gang," Ryu continued. "Apparently, Peach has a huge truck filled to the brim with shitty merch and money in the back, coming over to the mall really early in the morning."

"Ooh! So you're suggesting an ambush on the truck?" Captain Falcon blurted out.

"Exactly. Thankfully, according to my friend, the trucks going on a very secluded path, which means we can pull off the heist without anyone else getting involved."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Roy stated.

"Yes! We, the Anime Warriors From Streets, shall soon launch our first attack on the Weeaboo Warlords!" Franky shouted. This caused everyone else but Corrin to stare at the pitchfork. "What?"

"The Anime Warriors From Streets... just no... we don't need a team name, and certainly not one as ridiculous as that..." Ryu muttered.

 _~Meanwhile, at the mall's food court...~_

The Kawaii Krew were sitting in front of the mini Chinese restaurant, waiting for the hitman Mew was talking about earlier, except for Toad, who was busy talking to Morshu, whose new ice cream shop was not too far away.

Severa was tired of waiting. "Where is that daft punk, Mew! I'm fucking tired of waiting!"

"Well... I forgot that he likes to be fashionably late... I'm sure he'll be here soon though..." the pink Pokémon chuckled nervously as Toad trotted back to the rest of his gang.

"Guys, you know that club that went into a chaotic frenzy last night?!" the mushroom kid said excitedly.

"You mean the one where Chrom, Shulk, and Meta Knight had their threesome at?" K. Rool asked before drinking some more of his banana soda.

"Yeah, that one! Well, Morshu actually bought the place, and he's banned the emo jerks from it!"

"Holy spaghetti, really?!" Bulbasaur exclaimed.

"That's fucking amazing!" Severa said with a squeal. "I can actually party at that place without having to deal with those edgy pricks."

"Preach sister, preach," Mew replied. Everyone kept chatting about the club until K. Rool spotted some unwanted .

"Hold it! Three bakas heading this way!" the croc king said, pointing to the north. Everyone turned their attention to where K. Rool was pointing to find... Peach, Marth, and Jigglypuff!

"Eek! Not Peach!" Toad screeched before he hid underneath the table.

"Everyone, just act natural, and pray that they don't bug us!" Mew ordered. Everyone looked away from the unholy weebs and started having a fake conversation. Peach and Marth walked by without even bothering with the Kawaii Krew, but Jigglypuff gave the group a look of suspicion as she passed by. As soon as the trio were out of sight, Toad crawled out from his hiding spot.

"Thank the gods that went better than expected!" Severa said in sweet relief.

"Toad... why are you scared of Peach? I thought you used to work for her," Bulbasaur asked.

"I-it's a long and uncomfortable story. Let's just leave it at that..."

"Hmmm... Wait, is that..." Mew muttered as she looked at a gray robed figure that was approaching them. "Yes! There's the hitman I was talking about!"

"Hm? Where?" Bulbasaur questioned until he found the robed , who was right behind him. The figure's head couldn't be seen at all.

"Umm... hi there?" Toad said nervously. The figure took out a carrot from his pocket and took a bite out of it before he spoke up.

"Eh... what's up, doc?"


	2. A Bar-rage Of Nonsense

_Chapter Two: A Bar-rage Of Nonsense_

The Kawaii Kew, now accompanied by Bugs Bunny, the famous wabbit, were inside Morshu's new club called the Oily Disco. Night had just fallen, the place was starting to get packed with a shit ton of shitty shit heads. Thankfully, none of them were goths... or were they? Eh, who cares, we'll get to that soon enough. The gang was sitting at the farthest table from the rest of the other tables, hoping that no one would eavesdrop on them.

"I still can't believe that of all people, Bugs fricken Bunny, is going to help us kick some baka brass!" King K. Rool squealed. "This is so awesome!"

"Eh, thanks doc," Bugs responded. "Now, about this plan you was talking about, Mew... what was it again?"

"We're going to casually spy on them until we discover one of their weak points," Bulbasaur answered calmly.

"Bah, that sounds boring, doc! We need a more entertaining plan!"

"Amen brother! We need attack with brute force!" K. Rool said proudly.

"Will you quit trying to spread your stupid violence propaganda, ignorant baka?" Severa told the Kremling king. "I keep losing brain cells because of you!"

"Shut it, baka! I'm not spreading any propaganda! You know, after every time I have to speak with you, I have to throw up at least twice to feel better!"

Meanwhile, while those two continued their pointless arguing, a character wearing a trench coat and a bowler hat that covered most of his face wandered into the building. He looked around the joint, noticing Chrom, Mario, and Sonic wandering into the room where the blueberry prince had his threesome with Shulk and Meta Knight the night prior.

" _Looks like that blue bastard likes banging fatass plumbers and anthro hedgehogs as well as aliens,_ " the mystery man thought. " _I'm surprised he hasn't banged every idiot in this town._ "

"Uh, excuse me? May I help you?"

"Hmm?" The trench coat man looked around for a short moment before finding a little Piplup in a tux standing right in front of him.

"May I help you, sir?" the little Piplup asked.

"I wish to speak with the owner of this establishment, Mr. Morshu, if he's available."

"Oh, uh, I hope that you aren't dissatisfied with the service here or anything or something like that!"

"No, I have some... other business to speak about with him. Nothing to actually do with this place."

"Alrighty then. Phew! Well, his office is way-"

"OVER THERE!" CD-I Luigi, a.k.a Gay Luigi said as he pointed to a golden door on he other side of the building.

"Uh... thank you," the trench coat man replied. He started wandering over towards his destination as the Piplup gave the plumber a glare.

"You again..."

"Oh, so you're THAT Piplup, I see!" Gay Luigi noted. "Hmph. Still jealous that you lost that beauty pageant, eh?"

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" the Piplup shouted fiercely.

"Whatever, dork," Gay Luigi said. He started walking away, but he kicked the Piplup over before he promptly escaped the building.

Meanwhile, the trench coat man arrived at the door and knocked on it. After some shuffling and clattering noises came from the other side of the door, a gruff voice followed.

"Come in."

The man quickly opened the door, discovering Morshu and some fat Pikachu playing poker. The Pikachu put his cards down, jumped out of his chair, and slowly wandered out of the room, letting the other two in peace.

"Mind if I take this bowler hat off? It's really uncomfortable, honestly."

"Sure thing. It's not like anyone is just going to wander in here anyways," Morshu said with a smile.

"Thanks," the trench coat man replied. After he took off his hat, it was revealed that is was... Mewtwo! "It looks like your new business is doing good so far, at least."

"No doubt. I'll have enough money to pay off that loan in no time if business keeps going this great. Oh, and I hope you plan on leaving those edgy pals of yours soon. It'd really be the best for everyone."

"You know, I really do think I'm going to do that," Mewtwo stated. "I feel like I've actually gotten over that one high school incident, so I see no point in being over emotional anymore and... well, I'll be blunt, those guys are shit heads. Lucina's just a drama queen acting like an emo, Dark Pit's an idiotic dick who actually seems to be dating some weeaboo slut now, and Shadow Link... I'm not sure, but that guy gives me the fucking creeps. He seems normal on the outside, but he gives off such a strange aura..."

"Atta boy. I'm especially glad you're over that incident," Morshu said.

"OH, BACK OFF, BAKA!" K. Rool screamed, which could be heard from all over the bar. "I'M SICK OF YOUR CRAP!"

"The hell's going on?" Mewtwo wondered. He opened the door slightly and noticed Severa and the Kremling king arguing, with a small crowd gathering around them.

"Some kind of bar fight, I'm guessing?" Morshu asked.

"Yep. Involving that bitch, Severa..."

"She still hasn't grown up? Damn, is she going to stay a edgy weeaboo forever?"

"And you know what?!" Severa yelled. "You are the cause of all the pain our group has to go through! But I'm not surprised, since you're just a fat, ugly, piece of shit that couldn't make it into the Smash tournament, just like that baka Ridley!"

"If that doesn't answer your question, I'm afraid nothing will," Mewtwo remarked. "And there's no way I'm going to let her get away with this fucking hoopla! She needs to grow up! It's time for her to suffer."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll figure something out..."

"Fuck this! I'm done arguing! I'm going for a drink, and then I'm outta this place!" Severa announced. She started to stomp her way over towards the counter of the bar, which gave Mewtwo a wonderful, awful idea.

"Say, mind if I pose as one of your bartenders and drug up her drink? That ought to cause at least some damage to her."

"Fine by me, just don't do anything stupid. I can't afford anything that could harm my business," Morshu replied.

"Don't worry, I won't."

 _~Meanwhile, on a secluded road...~_

The "Anime Warriors From Streets" were hiding in the bushes, waiting for Peach's truck to roll on by. To help them with the heist, Conker the Squirrel and Birdy the Scarecrow were with them.

"Who keeps adding Conker characters to the story?!" Crazy Hand screamed as he rolled down the road.

"Man, this place has the most fucked up traffic ever," Ryu groaned. "And by that I mean hardly anything with the only real traffic being idiots."

"Damn straight," Roy said.

"Where's that damn truck?!" Shadow moaned.

"We Anime Warriors From Streets are tired of waiting!" Franky said proudly.

"Will you stop with that name?!" grumbled Ryu.

"Hey, listen! Birdy's giving us the signal!" Conker said. He pointed over towards the scarecrow, who was giving the group two middle fingers.

"OK! Corrin, get into position!" Ryu ordered.

"Why me? Why must I be the one to not only get into the dirt, but also get covered in ketchup?" the waifu warlord whined.

"Shut up and go!" Captain Falcon, who pushed Corrin into the road, shouted.

Meanwhile, in the truck, Ron the Paintpot was somehow driving the truck as he was talking to his "friend", Reg the Paintbrush.

"And that's when I said to the guy, you're nothing but a piece of shit!" Ron told his friend.

"Yeah, you're nothing but a piece of shit!" Reg shouted back.

"Woah! What the hell, dumbass?! Don't fill my ears with your crap!"

"Yeah, don't fill my- woah, dead body!"

"Hey, you actually said- wait, dead body?! Where?!" Ron asked as he slowed down the truck.

"OVER THERE!" Gay Luigi, who popped in through thin air, shouted, before he vanished again.

"Oh, there it is!" Ron exclaimed, quickly hitting the brakes as he noticed Corrin on the ground.

"Yeah, there it is!"

"Shut the hell up, Reg! Gods, do you have to repeat EVERYTHING I say?!"

"Yeah, shut the hell up, Ron! Gods, do you-"

"Oh, fuck all of this! I ain't dealing with your garbage!"

"Finally, that doofus is getting out of the truck," Shadow muttered.

"Hey, look, it's Ron! What's he doing, working for Peach and all?" Conker wondered.

"I dunno, but I don't care," Franky said sternly. "I still hate that guy for what he did to me... especially on the day we fought the Haybot... I don't even know why I was ever friends with him..."

"Huh, this guy still looks like he's breathing. Maybe I cou-"

"FALCON KICK!"

Captain Falcon lunged forward, fiery foot first, towards the paintpot. Ron couldn't get out of the way in time, and thus got struck face first by the attack. Franky lunged from the bushes right afterwards. Ron fell back first on the ground as Franky walked over towards him.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?!" Ron demanded to know.

"Yeah, what the hell is the meaning to this?!" Reg repeated, but Shadow grabbed the paintbrush seconds later.

"Long time no see, Ron," Conker said as everyone emerged from the bushes.

"Conker! What's going on?! I thought we were friends!"

"We were never friends. You were just a dumb subject of mine after I became king."

"Gee, way to spoil the game, Conker!" Roy muttered. "Now I know what happens after Heist!"

"Didn't you see the intro?! Geez, people these days..."

"Enough! I demand to know why this is going on!" Ron roared at the top of his lungs.

"Pssh, it's nothing personal, kid," Ryu said. "We're just here to ruin your delivery, that's all."

"Haha, great reference! Well meme'd, my friend!" Roy chuckled, unalike Knuckles.

"It may not be personal for you guys, but the instant I realized Ron was involved, it became that way for me," Franky said in a cold tone.

"Well, if it ain't the crappy pitchfork! Long time no see! Too bad I have to see you again!" Ron teased.

"Shut the diddly damn hell up, wise guy. I've heard enough from your mouth."

"Ha, those are some tough words for such a wimpy pitchfork!"

"Really? Cause from the looks of things, I have the advantage here," Franky stated.

"Sure you do. Although it is rather upsetting that you need so maybe buddies just to kick my ass!"

"The hell I do. I can murder you all by myself."

"Bah! By some miracle, maybe! But you lack the balls to do so!" Ron insulted before he started chuckling like a mad man.

"Hmph. I'll be sure to write that on your grave." Franky then leapt up, high into the night sky, and quickly fell down towards Ron. Once again, Ron only noticed at last minute and had no time to doge the attack, resulting in him getting impaled by Franky's sharp bottom and red paint to be splattered everywhere.

"Ow. The edginess of all of this... it hurts," Shadow commented.

"Well, this just went from a heist to a murder," Corrin said. "My waifus would not be proud."

"Eh, even the cops around here wanted to kill Ron, not to mention they don't give a damn about murders anymore," Birdy claimed. "Unless it's a big guy-"

"FOR YOU!"

"Oooookaaaaay... unless it's a big guy, be it their famous just around here or world famous, the cops will barely dig into a murder case."

"Good to know," Ryu said. "But from now on, no more murdering unless truly necessary. I doesn't matter if the cops care or not: the last thing we need is to try to draw more attention to our business."

"Holy shit, there's barely anything back here!" Falcon exclaimed as he rummaged through the back of the truck. "Only forty bucks of cash and a bit of shit tier anime merch!"

"Weird... well, I didn't expect too much from one load, but anything will hurt Peach's control of the mall, so it'll do."

 _~Meanwhile, back at the bar...~_

"Hey, where the hell is my service?!" Severa groaned, banging her fists on the counter.

"Maybe they don't serve idiots here!" K. Rool shouted from his table.

"Stop it! You to need to bicker less, or, better yet, you could stop bickering at all! You guys are tearing this club's sanity apart!" Mew angrily said.

"Ugghhhh, I just want some damn Capri Sun!" Severa whined.

"Here, here's your damn drink!" Mewtwo in his rather decent bartender disguise yelled, sliding the drugged up Capri Sun pouch across the counter.

"Thanks, slowpoke!" the tsundere girl said before she took a sip of the drink.

"How's Operation: Get Toad Out From Beneath The Table going?" Mew asked Bulbasaur.

"Not so well..." the other Pokémon sighed. Toad had somehow super glued himself to the bottom of the table, and even had barbed wire surrounding him.

"I REFUSE TO LEAVE THIS SPOT UNITL IT IS TIME TO GO HOME!" Toad screeched.

"That guy sure overreacts," Bugs commented.

"I dunno, I kinda wanted to hide under there too when Severa drew her sword," Bulbasaur admitted.

"Speaking of that baka, looks like she really went overboard with the Capri Sun," K. Rool said with a chuckle.

"What makes you say that?" Mew wondered.

"Take a look for yourself," the king said. He pointed towards the stage, which had an extremely drunk Severa wandering over towards the microphone.

"Oh dear..." Mew groaned.

"Hello everybody! The name's Severa, and I'll be your host tonight!" the drunk Severa said before she hiccupped.

"Dis gun be good," Vector the Crocodile said as opened up a metal chair.

"So, like, ya know how Chrom's a fucking man prostitute? Well, I heard he likes Mudkips!" Severa said.

"OH MY GOD YES! I WANNA BANG CHROM!" a Mudkip from the crowd shouted.

"And ya know what else? I was, like, wandering through the girl's bathroom at McDonald's last week, and, like, Cia was so moaning so loud in there! It sounded like she has pleasuring herself to the thought of, like, banging Morshu!"

" _Reminder to self: post fanfictions of Cia X Morshu_ ," Lana, who just entered the bar, thought to herself.

"And ya wanna know what else? I really, really, really wanna bang a certain dude right now!"

"Ooh, pick me, pick me!" Solid Snake shouted.

"No no, me!" Bowser yelled.

"I so wanna bang with, like, Toad!" Everyone else went silent at the mention of Toad's name.

" _I have no idea of how to react to this_ ," Toad thought.

Everyone else on the other hand, knew exactly how to react. Mewtwo and K. Rool laughed at her, Lana told herself to write Severa X Toad fanfics, Snake and Bowser started weeping, Mew, Bugs, and Bulbasaur cringed, and everyone else started throwing tomatoes at the drunk girl: all said reactions rustled her jimmies.

"Y'all better start apologizing."

"What'd she say?!" Patrick Star wondered.

"I said, y'all better start apologizing!"

"Man, I can't take this! It's too hilarious, desu!" King K. laughed. This sentence rustled Severa's jimmies too much.

"THAT DOES IT! YOU'LL PAY, MORTAL FOOLS!" Severa screamed, though no one really stopped their shenanigans until he whipped out a lawnmower out of thin air. "SAY HELLO TO MY PET, NEW SUPER PINK GOLD DR. FLYING LAWNMOWER V HD REMIX MIX ELECTRIC BOOGALOO!"

"The who and the what now?" Master Chief asked.

"DIE!" Severa shrieked as the lawnmower actually began to fly, which scared everyone. The Kawaii Krew hidden underneath the table, Mewtwo ducked beneath the counter, and everyone else ran for the front doors. Morshu heard the screams and swung open his door to see the commotion.

"My business! Mewtwo, stop them!" the hefty and awesome meme ordered. Mewtwo thought about what to do for a moment until he remembered what Chrom, Mario, and Sonic were doing earlier.

"Hey guys, Chrom's having another threeway!" Mewtwo shouted. Everyone accept for all members of the Kawaii Krew and Morshu, even the Flying Lawnmower, immediately changed their course towards the room were said threeway was taking place.

"OH YES MARIO YOU'RE SO FAST!" Sonic screamed.

"Sweet mother of crap, he's banging Sonic and Mario of all things!" Freddy Fazbear squealed.

"Yeah! Three fanfic ideas in one night!" Lana shrieked.

"There is now no need to be upset," Flying Lawnmower said.

"Say, what were we running from before?" Lucario asked.

"Uh... Cheetos?" Wario awkwardly said.

"Mother fucking fuckers!" Severa yelled before she passed out and fell onto the floor. Luckily, Bulbasaur, Mew, and Bugs quickly grabbed her and ran for the exit.

"King K., grab the table!" Mew ordered.

"On it!" the king said. He lifted the table up and over his head with one arm, which caused Toad to scream. The all ran out the front doors of the bar in a flash, and they kept running at the speed of Over 9000 MLGs until they reached the apartment.

Is it safe to say that incident was the weirdest we will ever come across?" Bulbasaur asked.

"For sure," Mew agreed.

"Nah, the future will for sure prove otherwise," Bugs assured.

"Yeah, and what do you know?" King K. asked.

"I'll have you know that I can predict the future. In fact, in about three minutes, Waluigi will blow up a part of the mall."

"Jerk! I didn't read that chapter yet!" Mew cried as the fourth wall of the room suddenly crumbled.


End file.
